On rainy  n i g h t s
by Through Magic Baby
Summary: Something that happened 10 years ago still haunts Belphegor. However, one day he finds himself face to face with that woman. BelXOC


_On rainy nights_

The prince was bored.

Everyone from Varia was bored, apparently. Xanxus was in his own room, probably drinking, Squalo was wasting energy, as always, while the others laid here and there, bored.

Belphegor sat on an armchair, and played with a silver knife. Those knives were his pride, after all. It amused him how light shone on it, making the sharp object reflect the rays, and seem harmless. A distant memory popped in his head, as he remembered why one of his knives was missing.

_**Flashback**_

_ Varia just finished another mission, and were returning to the HQ. It was a dark and rainy November night, where Belphegor was bored, and slightly annoyed, for the lack of real action. _

_ However, as they were all in the car, someone caught up to them, and attacked the vehicle. No worries, because the boys already fled. Bel took a certain street, running, seemingly bored. Sure, the rain messed up his hair, but that was the last of his worries. He passed a dark alley, when he heard steps. Equipped and ready for a fight, he turned around._

_ But it was less than what he expected. From the small alley, a person stepped out. At a closer look, it was a woman. She wore a red coat, now soaked, and some high heeled boots. She had long, dark hair, and that was all Belphegor could see, because he turned around to leave. _

_ A soft cry, and a loud thud stopped him again. He turned around, just to see the woman on the ground, clutching at her waist. He gulped, and walked to her curiously, the knife on standby. _

_ The woman was bleeding._

_ But Bel wasn`t about to be intimidated by that. He wanted to take a closer look at the woman, who was obviously a few years older than him, but her hair covered most of her face. _

_ All he could see was a tattoo on her left collarbone: **eternal love**. She cried out again, and the young boy put down the knife to her side, then ran away._

_ **End of Flashback**_

'_Damn that woman! 10 years passed, yet I still think about her!' _Belphegor cussed, as he ruffled his perfectly arranged golden hair.

"PMS-ing much, are we?" Fran teased, as he enjoyed the sight of a frustrated Belphegor.

Bel hissed, and one of his knives landed on Fran`s hat. All he could do was laugh. They were a bunch of lunatics, now weren`t they?

The prince then got up, and stepped out of the room, repeatedly damaging his blonde locks, and mumbling something about a drink.

He exited the huge mansion, not even bothering to take an umbrella. He headed to the garage, where he unlocked a jet black beast. His Bugatti Veyron. Belphegor, then left the mansion. It was raining so hard, fat raindrops hit angrily against the windshield, giving the impression that they wanted to start a riot.

Well, Bel himself was on the edge. Lately, everything annoyed him, especially because the woman in red haunted him more than needed. Whenever he was dreaming, or he was asleep, she would always be there, near him.

It was past the witching hour, and most of the streets were empty. Common people surely knew how to handle the rules. On the other side, there were the rebels like himself, who would do anything possible, to catch attention. He needed attention, but not because of his royal lineage, but because of excess of boredom and stress.

On rainy nights like that, overtaken by melancholia and emotions, he would drive to his favorite pub, and remain there till morning. For 6 years, that pub was his haven. Ever since he became legal, and didn`t have to drink his sorrow away secretly. There were few things that would make a grown-up man cry, and a certain woman in red was among them.

It bothered him that he couldn`t catch a glimpse of her face. But then again, he was a snotty child back then, so what to expect from him. He just wanted to have fun. Now, his fun came with responsibilities.

He pulled on the right, once the club was in front, locked his beast, then pulled his hood over his hair. He wore quite the normal clothes, this time. One can`t go out in Varia clothes, telling everyone 'Hey all, I`m a mf assassin, and can wipe your asses on the floor.' Which is why he wore some dark tight jeans, boots, a sweater, and a leather jacket.

The blonde boy went down the stairs, to the basement-like pub. As always, there were the usual drunktards, and the crappy blues, but the atmosphere was nice and pleasing. It gave a feeling of intimacy, especially because the hostess already knew him.

"Hello, prince. Another though night?" The woman asked, as she turned to prepare his shot.

She already knew what he preferred, so Bel simply sat at the bar. He took out a pack of cigarettes, Dunhill Black, a silver lighter, and lighted a cigarette. He inhaled the sweet taste of sin, and allowed nicotine to eat at his lungs. Self-destruction. That was it.

The hostess gave him his shot. Then another one, and so on.

Around 3 a.m., the front doors opened once again, and a soft click was heard by a woman`s heels. Did you know? 3 a.m. is the hour of demons.

The woman sat on a stool at the bar, close to Belphegor.

"The strongest shot you have." She said with a calm voice, as she took off her black coat.

Like any other man, Bel`s eyes sneaked to his side, to look at the woman. She had a nice figure, with full curves, and nice features. She wore a gray dress, covering her thighs, but emphasizing her waist and chest, and a pair of ankle boots with heels. Her hair was slightly wavy, and a dark shade. What intoxicated his eyes were hers. Such a deep shade of azure, he felt bewitched.

"What?" Her sharp voice made him blink back to the present.

"Just checking you out." He answered shamelessly, as he gulped down another shot.

The girl rolled her eyes, and did the same with her own.

"Someone can hold her alcohol, huh?" Bel tried again, as he took a liking to that woman.

He had an idea that she was at most 3 years older than him, which meant she was around 27. Not that age mattered.

"Don`t push your luck, boy." She teased back.

"Oh, believe me, lady, I can push up much more than my luck." He grinned, getting to a certain subject.

The woman rolled her eyes, and ordered another shot. They drank and drank, for hours, until none was sober enough, and the hostess kicked them out of the pub.

The two of them slid down the wall, next to the stairs, dead-drunk, and looked at the pouring rain.

"So, I guess here`s where the party ends." The woman, whose name he never got to know said, as she was abut to walk away.

"No. It`s just starting." He said shamelessly, as he got up after her, grabbed her forearm, spun her around, and pinned her against the wall.

She let out a cry, and he moved closer, closing the distance between their fronts.

"Now, now, this isn`t right, my boy." She joked, as she stroke a rebel strand of golden.

"On the contrary. This is **too** right." He whispered against her hair, then pushed his lips against hers.

His arms were around her waist, and he slightly pulled her closer. She locked her arms around his neck. He was much taller than her, so she was on her toes, for a better reach.

His kiss was wild, desperate, hungry. He ravished her cavern, and forced her own tongue to obey his. He loved how she tried to gain control, although it was impossible. Bel pulled her closer, and kissed her wilder, and electricity spread through all his body. Which is why the lower part of his body acted accordingly.

"Hnnnggg.." He bit back a moan, and squeezed his eyes tight shut, when ti came.

The woman loved it.

"Come. I need you." He took her by her hand, and led her to his car.

She obediently followed

He pushed the door of his small apartment, which he rarely used, as they were too busy eating each other up. He pulled her legs around his waist, as he held her up, and closed the door with his foot. Bel headed to the bedroom, kicking some more doors off. That woman`s kissing, her hot breath, her chest rising and falling against his, her legs around him, her perfume, the scent of her hair, her skin, all drove him mad. He never felt like that, but right then, he needed that woman.

Feeling the bed, the man gently placed her on it, then climbed on top of her. The woman grinned, and switched positions, her getting on top, instead. She ran a hand on his chest, up and down. Bel bit his bottom lip, lowing the sensation, until he felt something cold at his temple. He opened his eyes, and that drunk-like state and dim light, he saw that she had a gun pointed at him.

"What.. the fuck?" He slightly got up, leaning on his elbows.

The woman was sitting on his stomach, a pleased smile on her lips.

"Hello, Belphegor. Or Prince the Ripper." She said with a husky, tired voice.

"Who are you?" Bel asked, annoyed that something like that happened.

The woman snickered, and tugged a lock of hair behind her ear. There was a scar visible at the side of her neck. Then, something clicked.

_Signore Ricci`s daughter has a scar on her jaw`s left side, from an old accident. Make sure you capture her as well._

"Carina.. Ricci." She emphasized the two names.

Bel`s blood froze for a moment. But no, not because of her name. But because.. of her tattoo, on her collarbone. On the left side. **Eternal love**.

"I.. it`s you.." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"Indeed. I never expected to meet you randomly like this, but, child, you killed my father. Payback`s a bitch, you know." Carina said, her voice a little on the edge.

Bel adored it. Let it sound as twisted and cheap, he loved it. And no, he wasn`t scared. Maybe he got it from Fran`s idiocy for not feeling pain, or something.

"Indeed, it is. But, now really, is it a bad thing he died? Wasn`t he the one who took advantage of you so many times? Forcing you to do dirty things.." Bel whispered, with a soft voice he never thought he had, as he walked his fingers on her exposed thigh. "In the end, he made you filthy. And even that day, 10 years ago.. wasn`t he the one who asked you to fight? Really, Carina.. We did you a favor by killing him." His hand was on her hip, but she didn`t react.

This made him curious. Carina just stared at him, her hand never shaken. Did she feel nothing, while touched by him?

"Oh.. I get it. You hate sex. How couldn`t you, after all. Put down the gun, Carina, and I`ll show you how it feels like having real sex." He offered, as he got up a little more.

But the woman just pushed the gun deeper in his flesh. Bel snickered.

"You know.. I could make you feel so good.." He whispered, with a seducing voice, as he walked his fingers on her waist and thighs. "That you`ll become addicted. You`ll beg for more.." He leaned his face closer to her chest.

Surprisingly, she didn`t pull the trigger, yet. Bel took advantage of that, and gently pressed his lips against her tattoo. Then, he felt the handle on the gun loosen. He grinned against her skin, and continued to kiss her neck, up and down, biting into her flesh, while groping her thighs.

He tore his teeth into a sensitive area of her neck, and she let out a moan.

"Aahh.." Carina arched her back, and closed her eyes tight.

This pleased Bel, of course. But also allowed him to lead her.

He took the gun away, and threw it on the floor, then grabbed her wrists, and shifted positions. Carina looked at him a little lost, but curiosity was also there in her eyes, so he continued.

Bel took off his jacket, and undressed her of her ankle boots and coat as well. He leaned his face closer to hers, and gently kissed her. Carina instinctively locked her arms around his neck. His hands caressed her sides, then sneaked at her back, to pull down the zipper of her dress. Surprisingly, the girl didn`t fight back.

The boy was about to pull down the dress, but she stopped him, and let it hang by her shoulders. Curious, at what she was about to do, he followed her every move. Carina tugged at his sweater, and took it off almost immediately. He remained like that, between her legs, and followed her. Carina looked up to him, with something dark in her eyes. She caressed her chest and abs, running her fingers against his birthmark. She circled her index finger around his navel, then went lower, to his boxers. She undid his jeans, and sneaked her finger under the waistband of his boxers. She teased him by slightly pulling them down.

"Nasty, are we?" Bel raised an eyebrow, which wasn`t visible, not really, and leaned back above her.

"Then what?" Carina arched her back, as she teased back, with a sly smile.

"Real bad things." Bel said, as he kissed her again.

Carina was at the church, praying. She disliked the fact that she did something bad, like sleeping with Bel the other night, and hated how much she enjoyed it. But she escaped early that morning, so there was nothing bonding them anymore. Although she loved it.

'_I will try my best to lead a good life from now on. Thank you, Father, for allowing me to feel happy again, although it was under such circumstances. Amen.' _She prayed in front of the cross, wearing her red coat.

The doors suddenly opened, but the woman was too busy to care. Although the slow, and heavy steps got closer and closer to her, she paid no attention.

"_Stranger, stop and wish me well," _

A low, manly voice echoed through the empty church, and Carina`s heart started to race ten times faster.

"_Just a prayer for my soul in Hell."_

She gulped, slowly got up, and turned around.

"_I was a good fellow, most people said."_

Unmistakable blonde locks covering his eyes, dangerous aura, punk clothes, underestimating smile. She made some steps towards him, her **red **coat swirling around her.

"_Betrayed by a woman all dressed in red."_

He finished his poem, and their lips met in a fierce kiss, her gun at his temple, his knife at the side of her neck, one in another`s embrace.


End file.
